Archive:Lindrys:Lindrys Gets A Haircut
"Lindrys Gets A Haircut (And Gains Peace of Mind)" or Proof That The Girl Is Crazy Written 03/08/09 With her world shaking discovery came contemplation, no easy task in the world of colors and shapes. Lindrys tugged at a loose strand in her trousers as she tried to sort out the colors that made up thoughts in her head. The world around her slowly faded as she focused solely on the colored contents of her mind. The red ones were shouldered aside- those were too...intense feeling for right now. She focused on the confusing purple-blue one instead, vibrant as the blossoms on a newly bloomed Kingsblood. Her conversation this morning had introduced so many new colors to her thought spectrum. They needed to be rearranged in their proper order, their hue-ordered categories, their place. Perhaps later she would rearrange them according to shape. She had been putting it off- the one with sixteen sides had a name she didn't know, and it didn't feel right to categorize something in an order you didn't know the name of. She resisted the urge to follow the lines of green that tugged her mind elsewhere, and returned her attention on the splatted purple blue. If Jauren wasn't indecent, then- she felt a tug of guilt here in a greyish-blue, then..well, that changed everything. It had, really, his mind-shape. It had been purple, and now it was splashed with blue. It had been a circle, and now, it was wavy, like lighter-than-air robes buffeted by a breeze. It was peculiar, unfamiliar, and strange. It would take getting used to, like when she had first met him. If Jauren wasn't indecent, she didn't have to feel guilty for being his friend. Or for him being hers. Her first friend. The purple swelled, overtaking some of the blue. Well, Jauren had helped her a lot, and he'd only been indecent that -one- time, really. And it wasn't all that indecent. Orange roared before her eyes. 'It was! It was! Don't give in!' It seemed to squeal, before being quelled by an 's' shape of beige. 'Small sins can be forgiven. They were only words.' Lin agreed with the beige, and the orange retreated sulkily with a wail of 'We're losing you! You've been corrupted! You'll see!' Or so it felt to Lindrys. Well, words were only words. Lots of people spoke them. Jauren's indecency was like Jauren. He pretended to be what he wasn't. Which was kind of like lying, but Lindrys nudged that prickly yellow back into its hole. “So, dear, how do you want it?” Lindrys fell out of her world of colors and looked up. The woman was looming over the shoulder, a brush in one hand, a comb in the other, asking the question. “Oh..uhm. I..I dunno. It can't get in the way, and I don't want it to have, uhm, the stupid poofy thing on top.” Lindrys replied, tapping the tips of her forefingers together. The chair was squeaky, and it smelled funny. Maybe she shouldn't have let this lady take her to her room at the inn with the promise of a free haircut...was that one of those things that would make Pri- no, was it one of those things that made people worry? “Alright, dear. Leave it to me!” Was the reply, and the woman attacked Lindrys's tangled and matted hair fervently with brush, comb, and the occasional scissoring. Lindrys tried not to flinch every time the woman's hands was percieved. She returned to her color-world to pass the time. What category did purple-and-blue go in? She reviewed the line of people that had made color-shapes in her head. Stormy black-grey clouds in the distance, with jagged edges and hard walls. Just beyond, swooshyglowy indecency; She couldn't describe the shape indecency had, but it was pointy and bad. Angry half-closed eyes and a sharp pinch. Softer-than-silk red, in the shape of one of those, well, it had been a Light Well, now it was one of those lynxes that wandered outside in Eversong.. Another different shape of indecency, tinged unpleasant yellow. A troubling dark grey and green bird, with pale gold-tipped wings. Reddish brown, spikey, like a patch of unwatered grass. Lindrys gasped. “Oh, did I hurt you dear?” The woman asked, stopping mid-brush. Lindrys shook her head, not willing to let go of the thought she had stumbled across to reply. She hadn't, through everything, she hadn't categorized the people shapes at all. No wonder she had been so confused and frantic since making her first friend- the wavy robes rose on queue- she hadn't categorized anybody. Well, there was the catch all 'Indecent' and 'Decent' category, but beyond that...she hastily made miniature copies of each of the mind shapes, bundling them away in appropriate boxes. 'Friend', 'Family', 'Person I just met', 'A little indecent but I don't mind', 'Person I worry about', 'Person I'm mad at', 'I don't even know', 'Person I'm afraid of', and 'Person that's nice enough, I guess.' Some of the miniature shapes were in many of the boxes. She thought about it a moment, and added ''People who hurt.' She thought about it a moment more, in a swirl of color, and erased it. That wasn't a nice category, and if she pretended they didn't hurt, then maybe someday they wouldn't. '' There. Much better. She turned to the next feeling for analysis and categorization. It was another hard one. Did she really want respect? To be listened to, even though she was, as even Pri- the last person she wanted to hear it from, admitted, stupid? She harumphed and dumped -that- brown feeling into the 'silly' box, then sulkily fished it out again to file it under 'further inspection'. If it was silly, she wouldn't get getting her hair cut. If having peoples' respect let her help the people who mattered, it wasn't silly. Lightening red flashed across her color-sky. If Ryala was blind..if..no, that's why Jauren was going to help her. Or..or maybe, if he didn't look so tired, she could ask Pri t- “There, dear. What do you think?” The woman patted Lindrys on the shoulder, then stepped back as the girl winced noticably, hunching forward in the chair. Lin recovered, and looked at herself in the mirror before her. After a moment, the girl frowned. “...uhm.” “What, you don't like it dear? It's all the rage among the trolls, you know. Quite the height of fashion..” The lady rambled on, even as Lin tried to protest that -she- was not a troll. Her glance kept straying to her reflection. The haircut..it made her look...well..Lin scowled to overwrite the blush on her face...pretty. Lin reached up and tugged out the hair ties, straightening out the curls that birthed from the braids with her fingers. “Uhm, t-thank you..but..something..simpler, please. I'm a paladin. Paladins can't be pretty.” The woman gave an exasperated sigh, swiping at Lindrys's hair with a brush. “All right, dear. I'll just put it in a ponytail, then. Just give me a moment.” Lindrys left the inn feeling awkward without her hair about her neck, but relieved. If Jauren wasn't indecent...maybe...maybe she could take his advice. Category:Archived Stories